Hey Robin
by 100hypersonic
Summary: Robin kindness ends up forcing him go a little trip before he can go to bed.(one shot)


It was getting late, some of the shepherds were preparing for bed. Due to money issue they were running low on tent, and the children form the future weren't really helping by popping up in every town they visit. To make more room couple had to start sharing tents. This wasn't a problem for robin because he tactician and he likes to have a lot of space with him while he work which is why he has the second biggest tent in the camp (Chorm having the biggest tent) so having Lucina and him share wasn't really a big deal. Robin had finished really the Strategy for tomorrow's battle earlier so he try to turn in early. When robin open up the tent the first thing he saw was Morgan pretending to make a snow angle and in the middle of the floor, Lucina was lying next to her, "hello robin" she greeted "Morgan had ask me continuously could she sleep with us tonight, I evenly said yes. Is that okay with you?"

"Its fine me Lucina" he replied as he laid down on the side of Morgan.

"Hey robin could you read Morgan a story." Lucina asked.

"You always read to me before I when to sleep in the future no matter how old I got". Morgan added

"Morgan you've read all the books I have already."

"Mother bought some new books while she was in town I'll ask her for one." Robin stood up.

"No I'll it." He left to talk to Sumia.

* * *

Sumia was sharing a tent with Chorm tent so robin knew where he could find her "Hello robin is there something I can do for you." Sumia said smiling

"Evening, Sumia I was wonder if you could.." Sumia signed " is something wrong?"

"Is there a reason you don't call me mother" seeing how depress is it made him feel a little awkward but he still had a smile on his face.

"Well we've known each h other a while before I married Lucina, I think would be a will unnecessary to just.." Sumia fell on fetal position and crying.

"They haven't been married a year yet and I already failed at being a mother." She sobbed and sniffled between words.

"Pleased don't cry" Robin then realized as her cries got louder and louder she could alert the whole camp. "Seriously you are an awesome mother." He finally said, Sumia wiped away her tears off her face

"Really?"

"Yeah, why would say that if I didn't mean it." After robin claimed her down he explained why he was there.

"I have the perfect book" she grabbed a book from her bookshelf and shoved it into her son in law's face "the haunted pirates." Robin signed

"Yes we did but this for Morgan correct?" Robin took the book from her from her and skimmed through it.

"Yes but I'll still be the one reading it." He handed the book but to her.

"Okay then" she turn around to get around book "I got this one today: the legend of the undead army."

"That's still a ghost story" he commented

"No it's not" she deafened "you don't know what read it yet, you don't know what it's about."

"Sorry" Sumia sign and reached for one last book.

"Your Pegasus and you." Seeing the look of depressed on her face he designed to take the book, he as soon and he moved his hand " **I knew it,** I'm useless! Gods all I had to was pick out a book for my granddaughter! is that so hard?" she started crying again, only this time instead of claiming her down robin slow worked away.

* * *

Robin later returned to the tent. He then got down on the left side of Morgan who had actually fallen asleep on her own. Robin then explained Lucina what happen. "You left her there crying" robin signed

"Yeah but I saw crying going to check I her while I was running away." He closed his eyes and try to fall asleep Lucina then had though

"But robin you were gone for hours what she happen after that?" he sign with his eye still shut.

* * *

_Flash back_

After robin had gotten away from Sumia he remembered how "hyper" Morgan can be and he didn't have bedtime story he had to go to plan b. So he went to see Tharja, when he arrived at he she wasn't actually happy to see him. After one glanced she look even Grumpier then once usually. " um, hello Tharja." Robin mutter, she looked at him once more.

"What do you want robin" she replied.

"I need a favor. You see I've been having a hard time sleeping the past 2 day and"

"You want me to make a hex to help you sleep" robin laughed a little.

"No I want you make me a hex for Morgan." Tharja groaned Lucina interrupted after heard this information.

_("You tried to put a hex on our daughter" she questioned._

_"That is not the real issue here.")_

"Why did Morgan have you and Lucina child" Tharja_ questioned "_she doesn't love you nearly as much as I do."

"Believe me I am fine with that." He muttered.

"Hold on I realized something, Morgan like the other children is from the future. Until the children Morgan is from different future, not only dose no memory but not knowing who is mean small chance that I could be the mother."

("This was a bad idea") robin slowly backs away as she continues to rabble. _"(On second thought I probably shouldn't tell _Lucina _that part.)" _

"_Robin."_

"_Yes" _

"_What's the real issue?"_

"_Nothing way I left shortly after she said no"_

* * *

As robin walked away from Tharja Ricken had spotted him. "Robin" he called out robin turned his head.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" he joked.

"That's not funny" the little one snapped.

"Sorry did you say something I have a short attention span." Ricken signed

"Are you done?"

"Yes, sorry"

"Chorm wants the two of us to be on night watch with him and Fredrick for a few hours."

"Since when do you have night patrol, and why do I have to go." He whined "because you volunteered remember?" robin signed

"No I forgot."

_Flash back over_

* * *

"You could have just took my how exhausted you were. I'm sure he would have gotten so one less." Robin yawed and started to close his eyes.

"I know, I just need to say no sometimes." His eyes were completely shut now, just when he was about to dozed off he hear his name one last time.

"Hey robin" he open his eye to look at his wife. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too". He reached over Morgan body with his left hand and grabbed her left hand and held it. They both quickly fell after words. Morgan smiled and then did the same.

* * *

Thank you for reading comment if you liked it.


End file.
